Because You were Born
by koinux
Summary: Neji and Tenten have been together for a month, but a minor complication appears on the road of life and only Neji can help Tenten understand what fate truly is. One shot.


**Because You were Born**

_Before we begin... _Inspiration sure is weird. It hits you at the worst times. And for this story, it was when I was studying for the final exam. Gahhh… How very weird. But, whatever. Enjoy. 'Tis a one-shot! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGM….

* * *

_Start-----------------_

Eight years had passed after Sasuke had left Konoha. Naruto had already returned and pulled himself up to the level of jounin, along with the others. Much had happened within just eight years. Events that changed Neji's life forever. And the most dramatic change that had happened within that time had just happened a month ago. It was official now. That is, his relationship with Tenten.

But tonight, there was no one to bother them about their "new" (as Naruto still called it) connection, for they were at Neji's house, a quiet place with large gardens surrounding the buildings themselves.

They hadn't planned anything special for that night except a quiet dinner and total relaxation. And Neji didn't plan to do anything more, especially with the way Tenten was acting (and looking) tonight.

On this tranquil night, Tenten had her long hair down and was currently sitting on a balcony facing the small pond Neji had in his backyard. She was dressed in a T-shirt that seemed too big for her and baggy shorts. She was gazing at the stars, the moon, and the light given off from the pond by means of reflection.

It was one of the most peaceful scenes Neji had ever seen and he was content with simply watching her. However, something major was bothering him. Twenty minutes had already passed by and Tenten, one of the most powerful female jounins in the village, had not noticed him.

Those who didn't know her too well would give the basic excuse that she may have been pretending. But Neji knew better. Every time Tenten noticed someone was watching or following her in secret, her left pinky would twitch once or twice, usually followed by some major female ownage. And for the past twenty… now twenty-five minutes he had been standing here, nothing of that sort had happened.

And what was also strange was that she had been acting like this for quite some time. Tenten wasn't the type to worry like this. She would have spilled the beans long ago.

And so Neji stood there, still studying her closely, until he decided something was bothering her and that she needed to talk to someone.

His predictions were quickly confirmed when Tenten jumped a foot into the air as his hand lightly brushed her shoulder.

He smiled as he predicted her movements from below. He knew her all too well.

In just five seconds, he had blocked her usual "revenge-for-surprising-me" move, and had her at an arm's length away from him. He especially despised the idea of getting stabbed by his girlfriend after a short month of really getting to know her.

"N-_Neji_?"

"Who else, Tonton?" he asked sarcastically.

At this, Tenten growled, loathing the nickname that Neji had given her after becoming strangely "inspired" by Tsunade's pig's name (which just so happened to be Tonton as well).

"The power of coincidence," Neji had stated plainly after almost getting beaten up by her the first time he had called her that.

The Hyuuga smirked down at her as she tried in vain to free herself.

"Don't try it."

Tenten sighed and stopped.

"Okay, _fine_. I won't kill you tonight."

Smirking, Neji took her word for it and let her go. He settled down next to her on the balcony as she slid silently down, sighing.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough."

A few moments of silence passed before Neji spoke again, still studying her from the corner of his eye.

"What's bothering you?"

Tenten squeaked before relaxing and sighing again. She rubbed her forehead as she thought of a way to answer.

"Nothing… of course."

Neji pfft-ed as he stated the obvious fact and shoved it in front of her face.

"You're never caught off guard unless you're really worried about something."

Tenten stiffened and grumbled a bit.

"You know me _too_ well. It's so annoying sometimes…"

Neji said nothing, but the smirk had returned again. "Just tell me already."

Tenten knew she couldn't escape now, not after what had just happened.

"I was just… thinking… about some things."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff…"

"Stuff…? Like…?"

"Well… nothing special."

"If it wasn't special, you wouldn't have jumped when I touched you."

Tenten winced.

"It was about… us. There, happy? I told you."

"What? What about us? You _are_ happy aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"So what's there that could make you so preoccupied?"

"Nothing but… well, some things. Some things are scary. At least, to me."

"Scary? Me? Or the two of us together?"

"No, just how… well… how do you say it…"

Neji waited patiently.

"Fate. That's what it is."

Neji's eyebrow drew an arch as Tenten turned to him.

"It's scary how if either one of us wasn't born, we'd never meet each other. Even if we were born at the times that we were, what if you had been born somewhere else? Or me? Just because we were born at the time that we were and in Konoha, we met! And to think that I probably never would have met you… or even heard of you…" Tenten fell silent.

Neji's hand had come up to pat and rub her back sometime during her small ramble. Now he pulled her close instead with the same arm.

"…Fate is okay for being there if it even exists but… the possibility of not meeting you… scares me the most…"

Neji sighed. So this is what she had been so upset over.

"Tenten… it's okay."

"What? The fact that I would never have met you would be fine with you?"

"Well… no…"

"So don't say it's okay!"

"But it really is okay."

"How so?" Tenten's voice raised a notch higher. "How? Tell me."

"Because…" Neji knew that if he did not voice his opinion correctly, Tenten would start crying. Even if she was powerful, she was so sensitive. Neji called it being emotionally deranged. "You were born weren't you?"

At this, Tenten's eyes grew wider and she fell silent, silently gazing at Neji. He turned to face the expanse that was his backyard.

"You're here, right? And I'm here, too… Fate supposedly only goes one way. Everything is pre-determined and set already. This means that your life and my life were both meant to happen. We were to be born at that time, and to have met soon later at the academy. So wouldn't this also mean…" his voiced dropped to a whisper. "That we were meant to be?"

Tenten's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her.

"So don't think about what could have happened. Think of what's going on now and make enough memories so you don't ever forget. It's kind of complicated with all the theories and philosophies so you wouldn't understand it at all…"

He was suddenly rewarded with a punch in the stomach. He smiled and went on.

"But that's the simplest way I can explain it."

He turned back to her and saw that Tenten had a small smile on her face. And before he could register what was going on, Tenten's arms had wrapped him and she was now laughing quietly.

Neji's eyebrows rose again.

"I'm stupid aren't I?"

"No, you just think too much. But yeah, you're sometimes stupid."

"But that's a good thing!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Stop being sarcastic!" she cried out.

"I wasn't."

Moments passed before she spoke again, quietly.

"You know what's even better than thinking too much?"

"What?"

"That I can count on you to be the expert about fate and all _that_ jazz."

Neji rolled his white eyes and stood, pulling Tenten with him.

"Sometimes that skill is needed when I'm around you."

Tenten laughed again as they headed inside to sleep.

Now she didn't need to worry about what could have been, just what was coming up next.

_End-----------------_

* * *

Feh! It turned out to be five pages! I was aiming for something shorter. -- Hope you enjoyed it somewhat anyway. ) NejiTen is awesome! 


End file.
